18 years of waiting
by Hammy2000
Summary: Danielle's...sister? Who knew Danielle had a sister, and why is a caring, loving sister turning out to be a greater obstacle than Rodmilla herself in Danielle's battle to marry the prince?


"Your Highness, I have some rather bad results." Michelle turned to her physician and nodded. She was strong; she had survived many things in her past, and would survive this as well. "Continue, sir, what is it?" "Cancer." He paused momentarily for her to sit down, absorbing this news. "I don't suppose I have long-" "No," he said, cutting her off, "four months at the most." She nodded, though death did not scare her, the toll that her demise might do to her people and her country did. She had produced no heir while her marriage of seven years to the Scottish king, and on his deathbed she had promised to not to marry, nor love another man. She had not strayed once, but she needed a husband now, a child; an heir that she trusted. "Sir, ready my carriage, summon five guards, we leave for France immediately." "Why, milady, what is in France?" Michelle smiled happily, "the future crown of Scotland."  
  
Sitting in the carriage all alone, Michelle remembered her life before becoming a Scottish Princess. It had been ecstasy, her mother and father, though she had had no brothers or sisters, she still missed her parents. No, she thought, that's not right I had one sister. Her memories soon turned to the day her mother died, a twelve-year-old Michelle anxiously awaited a baby in the other room, she could hear screams of pain and displeasure, but her and her father waited. The midwife had exited the room carrying a tiny girl, but with the news that her mother had died. Michelle's perfect life, in a matter of moments turned into her personal hell. She had hated that baby, loathed it for killing her mother, and that night she had ran away from home. She didn't know where she was headed, but she often heard her father speak highly of Scotland, and she knew she had to get there. Michelle worked hard for food and shelter until she was seventeen, and had been summoned to work in the palace for the Scottish king, and honour most people only dreamed of. King James had no wife, and when he laid his eyes on Michelle upon her arrival, he asked for her hand almost immediately. Seven years of being happily married and James suddenly died, but Michelle promised not to remarry, for at the time she had been told by the former palace physician that she was pregnant. He died in her arms. "Are you well?" It was the steady voice of her coach. "Yes, yes I was just thinking." "Ah," he understood, he had known the Queen for a long time and knew that she often thought of her late husband. "Was the King of France informed of our visit?" Michelle knew now she needed to get back to her duty. "Yes, I told him that you were coming to France in search of someone, I did not tell him more, because honestly Your Highness, that is all I know." Michelle nodded, she had never told anyone of her sister, but soon her mysterious past was about to be revealed to her country and France.  
  
"Ah, Queen Michelle, your trip was safe and eventful, I trust." As Michelle's carriage arrived at the gates they had been greeted by a familiar face, one whom Michelle always enjoyed talking to. "Queen Marie, you get younger and stronger every time I visit, but my trip was safe so it was of course uneventful," she said with a grin. "My young child, you do not need danger to make something exciting." "Oh I beg to differ," the Prince had just walked up, he was neither surprised nor shocked to see Michelle there, therefore he must have been informed, she thought. "Listen to your son, milady, for danger is what makes life worth living." "Michelle, I will never understand how you run a country on your own and still risk your life at every opportunity." Replied Marie, they both had very different views, and very different backgrounds. The last comment brought Michelle's mind back to the reason she was here, "Your Highness, please, my visit here is of most importance." "Yes, so I've been told, please we shall discus this later-" "No, not later, now if you don't mind," pleaded Michelle. She did not have long, and needed to find her sister. "Alright, shall we step inside a carriage then?" Asked Marie, now she was frightened of Michelle's news, never had the Queen of Scotland been so upfront with her, and so serious. "Yes, please," her coach got down from the driver's seat and helped her into Queen Marie's carriage, where the two Royals sat for a moment in silence. "You know of course my late husband asked me to never remarry, and that I have no child." That part of Michelle's life had always been a concern for Marie; the child had no relatives, no children, no heir to carry on the thrown. "I'm sick, milady, my physician gave me four months at the most." Marie gasped in horror; never had she thought that the news would be this terrible. "I am concerned for my country when I am gone, and came here in search of an heir." "Henry?" Marie asked quizzically as to what Michelle was saying to her. Michelle shook her head, "no, not Henry, I have a sister, and I need your help to try and find her, do you know a 'Danielle De Barbarak'?" Marie shook her head, "I am afraid not, but I will help you any way I can." "I am ever grateful, now Your Highness, there's a young Prince out there who looks like he has got a question for you," Michelle said lightly, happy to change the subject, she then stood the exit, but the Queen spoke. "I know what that's about, it's this courtier that he found, a young 'Commtesse Nicole De Lancret.'" Michelle sat back down, "who?" "Com-" "Yes, I heard the name, but Your Majesty, she is dead." "No! She is, Henry will be heartbroken! How did you come across this information?" "Never you mind that, just please don't let Henry see this courtier, and don't tell him she is dead, not until I've returned." The Queen nodded, not understanding, but trusted that Michelle was wise and knew what she was doing. "Here is a horse-" her coachman had saddled up one of her carriages horses for her, as she always preferred to travel alone, and in the saddle. She rode towards her old manor in a slow trot, she loved her horse too much to risk injury, and she was in no hurry. She got to a field her father owned, and saw a young man painting, and off in the distance saw a young Prince of France. Swearing under her breath, she held her position out of sight, to see what Prince Henry had planned. He stopped and talked to the painter in the field, he seemed excited, and then she heard the two men discussing this courtier, the one who was going by her mother's name, with that the Prince road off, and Michelle road slowly to the young painter. "Nicole De Lencret?" Michelle only said the name, to see and measure his reaction. "Y-Yes, who are you?" "Michelle, and where is this Nicole De Lencret?" Michelle rarely wore her crown, and when she met commoners, she liked to keep it very personal. "Staying with the Baroness Romilla-" "What is a dead woman doing staying with a Baroness?" Michelle demanded, she was enraged that her mother was not being respected in her death, and this took the young man aback. "De-dead, she's not dead." Michelle laughed, he was a terrible liar, but was having an excellent time watching him try, "well, I suppose she isn't, but she has a daughter then? Danielle De Barbarak, where is she?" The painter shook his head in confusion, and Michelle watched a young figure emerge from a hay bail.  
Michelle straightened her body, pushing her shoulders up, stretching out her abs, and watched with pride as her sister stood in front of her and sized her up, "I am Danielle."  
"I know," said Michelle, "I know."  
"But how?" Michelle knew that Danielle must be confused but everything would be cleared shortly.  
"You look exactly like your mother, that is how I know who you are."  
"You knew my mother?" Danielle's voice was now excited.  
"Yes, up until I was twelve, tell me, where is your father?"  
"He has died," said Danielle sadly, remembering her father lying on the hard pavement taking his last few breathes of life.  
"You were the one the prince was looking for-" she was cut off by the beats of a horses hoofs, Henry was returning.  
Michelle watched in amusement as Danielle ran behind the hay bail so he would not see her. As Henry got closer he slowed his horse and dismounted, putting his full attention on Michelle.  
"Milady, what are you doing here?" He said with a bow.  
"Sire," Michelle curtsied back, "I was about to ask you the same."  
Henry smiled, "alright my Queen, I was looking for a courtier."  
Michelle laughed. "So it would seem, any luck?"  
"Unfortunately no, she was not there, do you know a Nicole De  
Lencret?"  
"Do you ask everyone you come in contact with that, sire?" Michelle  
laughed, she had always enjoyed making fun of him.  
"Why, yes, I do, but do you know her?"  
"I used to," confessed Michelle, "not anymore though."  
"You know where I can find her then!"  
"No, when I came to Scotland she was moving to a new location, and I do not know where."  
"Well, have you had any luck?" He asked, suddenly changing the subject.  
"With what exactly?" Michelle was now fully aware that the young painter and Danielle could hear their entire conversation, and if Henry brought up her business here Danielle would know.  
"With finding-"  
"No." She hurried him away, before he could speak further.  
"I'll see you later then, are you in France long?"  
"I don't know," said Michelle, "I hope not."  
Henry grinned at her joke, but when she did not return his smile with hers he began to worry, she was here on serious business, or else she would have been out visiting the blacksmiths, and playing with swords, as she usually was whenever she came to France.  
When Henry left and Danielle reappeared from the bail, "you are a Queen?" She asked in awe.  
"Not to you, but to Scotland, yes, I am."  
"So, why were you looking for me?" Inquired Danielle.  
"I wish for you to accompany me back to your manor, if that is not too much to ask."  
"No, but.why?"  
"All in good time, child, all in good time," Michelle smiled and handed the painter her horse, "I shall return for him shortly, thank you." And she let Danielle lead the way  
They walked for only seven minutes before they found themselves at the manor, before the question suddenly dawned on Michelle why her sister was not wearing nicer garments, but it was not a question that would be asked now.  
As they entered Michelle recognized everything, even the servants had remained the same, as Paulette and Maurice came to join them.  
"Danielle, could you go upstairs and fetch.fetch.me the Baroness's gowns?"  
Danielle nodded at the odd request, but made her way upstairs without question.  
"Michelle!" Paulette cried in excitement, "Is that really you?"  
"Yes, Paulette, how have you been?"  
"Excellent, what have you done with your life? Obviously something magnificent by the state of your fine garments."  
"I married the King of Scotland."  
Michelle laughed at their reaction, they both made an effort to bow, but it was a waste of energy as they both rose laughing.  
"Here are the gowns, what is so funny?"  
"It is time," thought Michelle aloud, only confusing Danielle further, "come, sit, the lot of you."  
They sat at the kitchen table and Michelle opened her mouth to speak.  
"Danielle, I search for you for you are my sister."  
Danielle laughed, for she obviously had the wrong woman, for she had no living blood family.  
"Michelle tells you the truth, milady," interrupted Maurice, "she ran from home when Nicole died."  
Danielle nodded, not fully understanding why she had never been informed of this, she felt insulted and violated that her father had never mentioned another daughter.  
"Why was I never told?" Danielle's question was directed towards Paulette.  
"Milady," Paulette pleaded, "it was your father's request that you should not know for he did not want you trying to find her."  
Danielle nodded, not completely satisfied with the answer, she turned to Michelle, "so, why have you come, why do you need to find me now, after eighteen years?"  
"Danielle, in about four months I will be dead."  
"I am sorry-" that answer had shocked and frightened Danielle.  
"Don't be, I didn't mean to be so upfront, but I am looking for you because once I am gone you will become the crowned Queen of Scotland, I have no children, so the crown is passed to you."  
But before Danielle could answer there was a knocking at the door, Paulette went to answer, and very loudly said, "why yes, Sire, Nicole is here, I shall fetch her."  
Danielle bolted from her seat, and Michelle watched in amusement as her sister attempted to get dressed into a finer gown. It only took Danielle a few seconds to get dressed.  
"Your Highness, what an unexpected surprise." Michelle could hear Danielle say, though the voices were somewhat muffled, she could hear the entire conversation.  
"Do you not attend church?" This time, Michelle recognized the Prince's voice.  
"My faith is better served away from the rabid crowds."  
"The Franciscans have an astonishing library. Since you are so fond of reading, I thought perhaps you might care to join me."  
"That is not fair, Sire. You have found my weakness, but I have yet to learn yours."  
"I thought it was quite obvious."  
The two left, and Michelle just stood there. She was thinking hard of what was to become of Scotland, if Danielle married the Prince of France, she would be the crowned Princess of France, and would not be able to take up her rightful position to the thrown of Scotland. Unless, she could convince the King and Queen to allow the two to live in Scotland, but no, Henry was their only son, they would never allow it.  
After a long silence, finally Michelle spoke, "of all the people who could have come along, why the Prince, why him?"  
"But," Paulette cried, "why are you not happy for your sister, in the first time in years she has trusted another man!"  
"Other men will come along, but I cannot allow her to marry Prince Henry, I need a proper heir, Paulette, God knows what would happen to Scotland if I die without leaving an heir to the thrown."  
Paulette nodded, Michelle did not expect her to understand this political battle for Danielle would be hard, in the end Michelle knew she could not force Danielle to do anything that she did not desire to do, she would run away, never to be seen again. Then where will Scotland be, thought Michelle. She laughed at the mere image of the only Scotland Monarch, running away because she wanted love over a respected title and power.  
"Very well," said Michelle aloud, "I shall think of something, but right now I must go, they are expecting me."  
She left without saying anything more, and returned to the field where the painter was still holding her horse, "thank you sir, take this to show you my appreciation," she handed him a small bag filled with golden coins.  
"Your Highness, I thank you," he said taking a deep bow.  
"Please good sir, I get enough of that in Scotland, if I am not wearing a crown then believe me boy, that means I do not wish to be considered royal at that moment. Now lift yourself up, my name is Michelle."  
She mounted her horse before he had a chance to speak, and ask for a quiet canter, and she was off for the palace.  
  
"I don't know where Prince Henry has gone," Queen Marie said, flustered at the dinner table. "For God's sake, we have a guest!"  
"Queen Marie, if you don't mind, I really must retire, I have had a long day." But before she could get up, King Francis began to speak.  
"Wait, sit, my wife said you had some very important business here, business so important that she insisted that you should be the one to tell me, so please, speak."  
"Very well, news came right before I left Scotland, that I had cancer, with approximatively four months to live. I have no proper heir to the thrown, however I do have a sister living here that no one knew about. Well, until today. I have come to find her, and take her back to Scotland to rule over my fair country." Michelle was keen on cutting it short; she did not wish their sympathy.  
She took the pause of silence her opportunity to leave the royal dinning room, and retire to her quarters. She fell on the bed without even undressing, and was in a deep slumber before she knew it.  
The next morning Michelle rose, all the happenings of the previous day seemed somehow unreal. She arrived downstairs for breakfast, she would need her energy; it would be a long and tiring day.  
They ate a silent meal, though once again the Prince was nowhere to be found, Michelle smiled, it must be Danielle again.  
"Thank you for the gourmet meal, you majesties, though right now I must return to the search for my sister, a horse has been readied, I trust." She said turning to one of her servants.  
"Yes, milady," said the young handmaid, a young girl by the name of Liza who reminded her much of herself at that age.  
"Good, I leave at once," Michelle exited the room with a little curtsy to show her appreciation for everything.  
  
This is it, thought Michelle, she would need a proper story, ah yes, from what she had heard of the Baroness; this would be easy.  
She was standing in front of the door that used to be hers, the door that led inside to a manor, which she used to call home. She rang the bell, and could hear running to answer it.  
Michelle today was wearing a crown, for she desired for the Baroness to see her as a respected royal. When the door swung open, the Baroness (who had answered it) had done a sweeping curtsy and was almost kneeling on the ground immediately.  
"Your Highness, I heard that the Scottish Queen was coming, though I did not expect this."  
"Indeed, you may rise, Madame. I wish to look in your manor for something that I have been searching for, for quite some time, do you mind the intrusion?"  
"Why not at all, what ever are you looking for?"  
"That is none of your concern, I do not need anyone to show me around, just return to the sitting room where you came from."  
The Baroness nodded and left her alone. She made her way upstairs, to her old quarters; perhaps she would find Danielle in there.  
Standing outside the door she heard two voices, one of which she recognized to be Danielle's, the other she did not know.  
"Now you really brought this upon yourself you know, first with breakfast, and then that horrid display downstairs, though I will never forget how Marguerite's feet flew over her head like that," the voice she did not know belonged to a young woman, they laughed at their joke for only a few seconds, and all was silent until the woman spoke again. "She should not have said that about your mother."  
Now Michelle was truly confused as to what was going on, though she chose that moment to knock on the door.  
"Yes? Come in," the woman said. And Michelle entered, holding her crown behind her back.  
"Who are you?" Asked the mysterious woman, after sizing Michelle up, from head to toe.  
But Michelle was too horrified to answer, there was her sister, the soon to be Queen of Scotland, lying on her front on a bed with slashes on her back.  
"What in God's name happened?" Michelle's voice rose only slightly, not to draw attention to their secret room, she did not want the Baroness here.  
"This is our servant-" the young lady began, but did not finish, for Michelle had walked to Danielle, and kneeled in front of her, to be at eye level.  
"Oh, Danielle, I am so sorry, so sorry." Michelle began to weep for the strength her sister was portraying, for the hardships she had gone through, for everything that she had not been there for, she had not been there to protect her this morning, as she had not been there to protect her ten years ago.  
"She is no servant, and you would be doing yourself a favour by remembering that," said Michelle shortly.  
"Please, Madame, who are you?"  
"My sister," Danielle surprised them both by speaking through tired sobs.  
"Sister? Danielle has a sister?" The lady was shocked to hear this, although Michelle did not blame her.  
"Danielle has an entire life you do not know about, now child, you speak of this to no one, and you keep your head, understood?"  
The woman nodded, frightened for her life, but Michelle broke into laughter, "not like that! Look what is in my hands, you see this crown? I am Queen of Scotland, now to tell no one this, and you keep your head, understood? And tell me your name."  
"Jaqueline, Your Majesty, my name is Jaqueline."  
"Well, Jaqueline, consider what you're doing, by holding your tongue a royal favour, and you will be repaid, I assure you."  
She scooped Danielle into her arms, and carried her off. The Baroness was gone, yet again, and so was her other daughter, this gave her a nice change, for this way she would not have to make up another distraction in order to sneak Danielle out without the Baroness noticing.  
When the two sisters arrived back to the Palace, Michelle was furious.  
"So, the future Queen of Scotland has been a servant in her own house for ten years?"  
"Yes, I keep telling you this, the Baroness married my fath-"  
"Our father, Danielle, ours." Michelle corrected her.  
"Right, she married our father, and then he died, and I became her servant."  
Michelle nodded, still horrified of what had happened in her absence.  
  
"Queen Marie?" Michelle called when they got into the castle.  
"She is not here, she is having tea with the Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent," said Liza, smiling at her.  
"Very well, Liza, please fetch two other servants, and the royal physician, immediately, they can find my in my quarters."  
"Yes, milady," Liza left with a short bow.  
Michelle led Danielle up to her own quarters, a majestic room with a tall ceiling and beautiful bed. She told her sister to lie down and wait, she would be tended to with the finest care that France had to offer.  
"Michelle, I told the Prince I would meet him at the ruins," Danielle pleaded, "I must speak to him."  
"Absolutely not! In your condition?" Michelle had to put her foot done somewhere, for she cared too much for her sister's well being.  
"Are you just coming into my life and acting like the mother I never knew?" Michelle was enraging Danielle more and more by the second, and Michelle could see her fury through her blazing eyes.  
"I am Queen of Scotland, and one day you will be too, but first you must learn how to act like one!"  
"Very well, what do you want me to do?" Danielle asked as calmly as she could.  
"I want to hear all of your stories, of your entire life."  
Danielle began to relive the past ten years, what had happened after their father had died, being a servant for the Baroness and her daughters, and then when Maurice was sold to the America's, how she had saved him and met the Prince. The entire time Michelle just nodded, taking deep breaths, and trying not to think of how her actions had had a negative effect on her only sister.  
"I always thought about coming back," Michelle started to tell her stories when Danielle was done telling hers. "Just to see you and Papa, but when Mother died that day, a part of me died with her, if that makes sense. Danielle, you never knew our mother, but she was kind and sweet and loving, a wonderful wife for her husband, a caring mother for her children, and an outstanding lady for society. Her face was soft, but her eyes were tired and alive with wisdom and knowledge, she loved to read, and got Papa addicted as well."  
Danielle smiled, she felt as though she knew her mother a little bit better with each passing moment that Michelle spent talking about her.  
Soon the servants were tending to Danielle, as they would tend to any royalty, and Michelle left the room.  
"Ah, Queen Marie, you have returned, please sit I have a rather important issue to discuss with you."  
But before she could begin another voice interrupted her, "Mother! The Commtesse did not show up at the ruins, please Mother, help me find her!"  
"In a moment Henry, now Queen Michelle, what was it you were saying?"  
"I found my sister."  
"Wonderful," exclaimed Marie.  
"She's been a servant in the house owned by the Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent, for the past ten years, explain to me why the future Queen of Scotland is in my bed chamber, with deep wounds in her back," Michelle was not pleased, and with each passing word she spoke proved it.  
"Impossible, well, we will have the Baroness punished for this, don't worry about that."  
"I'm not, I want her tried in my courts, she has disgraced my crown not yours, good day Madame."  
Michelle left the Queen to think of that for a while, and returned to her chamber.  
"Prince Henry was looking for you," Michelle said upon entering.  
Danielle nodded; she was in too much pain to care.  
"I am going to take a walk, stay in here, and do not let anyone enter until I have returned," Michelle ordered the servants.  
As she walked to the royal gardens she could hear Prince Henry's voice, it was enraged, and she stopped to listen.  
"Engaged!" He sputtered, "To a Belgian!"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"That's impossible. There has to be some mistake."  
Queen Marie nodded, "she was traveling by boat this afternoon. The Baroness was quite reluctant to talk about it."  
"It is no wonder with tidings such as these!" He buried his head in his hand. "If she was betrothed, she damn well should have had the decency to say something!"  
Michelle gasped, the realization that she must return Danielle to her hone, lest she face the consequences until the Masque. Rodmilla De Ghent had obviously discovered the fact that Danielle was the courtier that she had heard so much about, she would be enraged, but that did not matter. Without being seen, Michelle rushed to her sister's side, and hurried her out the castle without being seen.  
Michelle took Danielle to the muse, and got a horse for her, she told her to hurry, for the plan would fall into action in good time.  
"Ready yourself for the ball, and be brave my child," had been Michelle's only instructions.  
  
Michelle sat on the thrown beside the King and Queen, she scanned the crowds for Danielle, but she was nowhere to be seen. The dance floor was filled with young courtiers, eager to hear whom the Prince chose as his bride. Finally, King Francis rose to speak. "Friends honoured guests, it gives us great pride on this festive occasion, not only to honour Senior DaVince.who seems to have disappeared, but to also announce the engagement of our son, Prince Henry, to . . ."  
Michelle watched the King being stopped in mid sentence by his son, Henry had put his hand on his father's shoulder, and Michelle saw what he was looking at, there she was, in her mother's dress, a beautiful angel, descending from the heavens.  
"Who is that?" The King whispered to his wife, as Henry made his way down the stairs towards her, parting the crowds along the way.  
"My guess is that she is the Commtesse de Lencret," Queen Marie said with satisfaction and pride.  
"The who?" Asked Francis, not quite sure who his wife spoke of.  
Michelle watched in a distance, Prince Henry still did not know her true identity, and now he would surely find out.  
Then Michelle witnessed yet another act that rustled the crowd, it was Rodmilla holding her daughter's hand, oh no, thought Michelle, not you, not now not again. She witnessed it all; Rodmilla walked right up to Danielle and tore a wing off her dress.  
"No!" Cried Danielle  
"Madame, contain yourself!" Cried the Prince.  
"She is an impostor sire, and it is my duty to dispose her of the devious hoax she is!"  
"No!" Danielle pleaded yet again.  
"Ask her yourself, her name is Danielle De Barbarak, and she has been a servant in my house for the past ten years."  
"A servant!" Now King Francis chose to join the conversation, and he was not amused, "Henry is this some kind of joke?"  
Queen Marie only smiled, for she knew who she was, she and Michelle shared their own secret, waiting for the best moment to strike.  
"Tell these women who you are," Henry ordered, "tell them!" But it was no use, for Michelle could see that Danielle could no longer lie to her love.  
"Bow before royalty, you insolent fraud!" The Baroness ordered yet again, and Michelle saw the tears well up in her sister's eyes. It was now or never, Michelle rose.  
"Am I to understand," she spoke with authority and grace, and the entire ball knelt down to show respect to their foreign visitor, "that my sister, the future Queen of Scotland has been a servant in your home?"  
The crowed gasped in shock, no one had expected this. The Baroness remained silent, damn, Michelle thought, I would hate to be in her shoes. "Answer me Baroness, was my sister, the future Queen of Scotland a servant in your home?"  
The Baroness nodded, slowly, "I did not know, your Majesty."  
"Well, I suppose there's no harm in that, though forgive me, Baroness, if you are taken to my court and punished there." Then turning to the King and Queen of France, "that is all I ask, Your Majesties, is to return to Scotland with my sister and the Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent, if you give me that honour, I swear on the holy son of God, I will spend the rest of my life ensuring that France is rightfully repaid."  
"Granted," said the King without thought.  
"Francis!" Screeched Marie, "what about your son?"  
"He'll live, Michelle, I shall prepare a carriage for you and your passengers immediately."  
"Thank you sire, come Danielle, there is much to be done."  
"I do not wish to go," replied Danielle, through gritted teeth. But Prince Henry came up behind her, and held her hand firmly. "Please, milady, I wish to accompany her to Scotland."  
In a quiet voice, Michelle spoke, "Prince Henry, if I thought I was doing you and the country of France a favour by allowing you to accompany Danielle to Scotland with me, I would let you, but no, your place is here, with your people."  
He nodded, every emotion had been ejected into him when he saw Danielle standing there, moments before he was about to announce his engagement, and now he felt his body being drained of any love or desire, he felt nothing at this moment.  
The Scottish royals left the ballroom, and Michelle motioned for the guards to accompany the Baroness back to the manor.  
"Danielle, I do not wish to cage you like a wild animal, but you must come back to Scotland to meet your people."  
"Forgive me, but they are not my people to meet. My place is here, my future is here. Michelle, don't make me be like you, don't make me run."  
Michelle stopped in her tracks, "you are right, but Danielle, you are the only heir I would trust, please, you must come, but I cannot force you."  
She nodded, holding back tears, she had been so close to happiness with Henry, and now, that was gone.  
  
Michelle woke the next day, "Danielle, come, we leave at once!" She watched as her sister slowly rose from the soft bed.  
When she got no response she looked for her again, "Danielle?" But to no prevail, her sister did not answer, for she was not there.  
"Oh, no," whispered Michelle, "my blood really does flow through her veins.  
She exited Danielle's room, in search for the King Francis, she soon found Marie.  
"Queen Marie, where has Danielle gone, is Henry in his chamber? Marie, you must check!" Michelle urged the Queen to move. She worried for her sister, Danielle knew nothing of the dangers outside the palace walls.  
"Michelle!" It was Francis, "Michelle, have you seen Henry?"  
"No," replied Michelle sympathetically, "have you seen Danielle?"  
Francis gasped, "you don't think they-"  
"I am sure of it," replied Michelle.  
"Call out the guard!" Screamed the King, with the utmost authority.  
Michelle, also taking charge of the situation went to her captain who had accompanied her on her voyage, "call you ten finest men and your best most accurate archers, we leave at once."  
The captain nodded. Twenty-five Scottish archers and swordsmen had arrived to France precisely one day before Michelle had, it had been their duty to ensure that the roads be rid of any dangers before the Scottish Monarch set off herself.  
Within the hour, fifteen men were one reliable stallions, Michelle had her own, a young mustang stallion, a fine prize for anyone who could handle the task of riding such a magnificent creature.  
"Where do we start, milady?" Inquired her Captain.  
"The French are heading towards Paris, I for one suggest we start for Italy."  
Her captain was somewhat confused for their destination, "why Italy?" He asked.  
"Because," began Michelle matter of factly, "it is where I would go."  
They headed east for several hours, Michelle looked intently for any clues that her sister and Prince Henry had come by here, but found nothing for a long while. The paths they chose to take were not main roads, but not deserted, and after four hours of solid riding, Michelle stopped her army, she had heard something.  
"He put up a hell of a fight," it was a gruesome voice, filled with greed and filthy desire.  
"Aye, the lady was a gem, I would have taken her home and made her my wife," another said, laughing full heartedly.  
"Sir, you already have three wives." This was a third voice.  
"I still think we should return to take the lady's dress. It really was a master piece, it could be an anniversary present to my darling."  
Gypsies, Michelle thought, and I hope to my saviour that their victims were not runaways from the palace.  
She seemed to have shared the same thoughts as her captain, for he motioned two swordsmen, and three archers to her side, ready for an attack.  
"Very well," said the first voice, "they mustn't be far then, she had some lovely jewellery I would love to get my hands on."  
Spurring their horses, the gypsies set off.  
"What do you think, milady?" Asked her captain.  
"I think we follow them and ambush them, just do what you do best, milord." Michelle felt highly of her captain, and trusted him with her life, he was one of the few people whom she would also trust with the lives of her people.  
They rode in silence for ten minutes, before coming to a small clearing in the forest, Michelle recognized the two figures instantly, her captain, who was beside her, sat on his horse and watched.  
Prince Henry was putting up quite a fight, as Danielle stood and watched, fearing the worst might come out of the battle. Every once in awhile, when Henry was nearly struck, Danielle would let out a cry of fear. Michelle watched Henry's footwork. It was that of a well trained gentleman, he was natural with his sword and hands, he did not think need to think, it all came with instinct. But within moments, Michelle noticed a deadly mistake on Henry's part. He hard left his upper body completely exposed, and the Gypsie took this opportunity. He grabbed Henry's sword out of his hand, only leaving a small trail of blood in comparison to the wound Henry would soon have.  
"Alas," said the Gypsie-man, "you are about to take your last breath, any final words?"  
"No!" Screamed Danielle, and tried to run to him, but two men grabbed her and held her back. Her efforts to break free were useless, nonetheless.  
"Yes, Danielle, I love you," Henry said, trying to look at her one more time.  
"No!" She screamed again.  
Michelle watched in horror, she needed to speak to her captain, to ensure that everyone was in place, but there was no time.  
She gently spurred her horse forward, "halt!" She commanded with more power ringing through her voice than she thought she possessed. "I demand you release him, at once, sir!"  
"I do not take orders from ladies, now either cover your eyes or prepare yourself for the bloodiest death you shall ever see."  
"Forgive me, milord," said Michelle, "but I have seen many bloody deaths, ones that were administered by swordsmen with more skill then you could ever imagine."  
"Ha, and whatever does that mean?" Challenged the Gypsie, raising his sword towards Henry's neck.  
"It means, sir, that at this very moment you are surrounded by fifteen of Scotland's finest soldiers, I am Queen Michelle, the Monarchy of Scotland, and you hold prisoner my sister, future Queen, and her husband. If you have any common sense, you will release him, and my sister immediately, or you shall die, and then you will release my sister and her husband."  
He looked at her, dumbfounded, and nodded, "release her." Danielle struggled free, and ran to Henry. He caught her in his arms and kissed her forehead.  
"Danielle, Henry, there are horses ready for you."  
Henry nodded, leading Danielle away from the clearing.  
"Gentlemen," Michelle addressed her royal army, "you have witnessed an act of communication, which resulted in a comprimise, although, I cannot stress the fact that these outlaws were about you kill the Prince of France," Michelle nodded at her Captain, "archers, you may fire at will."  
With that Michelle left the clearing, and saw Henry and Danielle to their horses  
"Please, my dear, do not look at me like that, there are still numerous things that must be sorted out with Scotland, and you I must bring back with me, there is no way to avoid it."  
Danielle looked at her pleadingly, "tell them I died of shock, then choose a husband, marry then die, you won't be unfaithful if you don't love him."  
Michelle looked at her sister with the utmost shock. She was appalled to hear this, though it was a possibility, Michelle didn't want to even consider marriage to another man.  
"Just come back with me, only for three weeks, and then you can return to France to your Prince, do we have a deal?"  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"You are free to choose your own path, I am merely here to guide you to the right one," Michelle was tiring of these games her sister played, throwing words into her mouth, and obnoxious remarks.  
"Please, just let Prince Henry come with us," Danielle respected her sister, but did not always follow her logic.  
"I cannot prevent Prince Henry from coming, just like you, I trust him, and I know he will choose wisely, with the help of his parents, I assure you, he will not be accompanying us."  
Michelle led Danielle to the fine, golden carriage, with perfect wheels, driven by four dazzling white stallions. These horses were Michelle's pride and joy, they were treated better then most of the courtiers.  
The French royalty came to bid them farewell one last time. Michelle knew that this could very well be her last visit to France, for the cancer was beginning to tire her, she slept more, and felt weaker. She wanted to make it short, it would be less painful on both Danielle and Henry if they did not dwell on what could have been.  
"Thank you for the wonderful hospitality, Queen Marie, King Francis, you rule this country well, and have raised it like you have raised your own child, Prince Henry, you will one day make a fine King."  
He nodded at the remark, and slowly said, "I hope so, with the right woman by my side, of course."  
"Indeed," said Michelle, growing more and more uncomfortable with this conversation, "well, until we see each other again, live long and happy lives, good day."  
She nodded to the coachman, and when both her and Danielle were safely in the carriage, the stallions sped off, first into a trot, then a slow canter. Gradually the canter got faster and faster, until there pace was that of a steady gallop.  
"You will love Scotland, Danielle, and you will be with Henry soon, I promise you that."  
  
"Your Highness!" They were greeted the moment they lay foot on the ground of Scotland by a royal guard, and a trusted friend. "You have returned, and have brought us the future Queen."  
"Yes, but I fear that she may not be with us long."  
"Why, whatever do you mean?" He implored.  
"The same blood that flows through my veins, flows through hers, I fear that she may want to get out of here as quickly as she possibly can.  
"Really," the guard took no notice to Danielle, "shall I put extra guards by her room?" He inquired.  
"No, I cannot keep her, she must realize herself that Scotland needs her, I cannot make another human being see that."  
"But surely Madame-"  
"No, I cannot, I am sorry. Danielle, come along now, you must be prepared to enter the Scottish court."  
The guard was stood tall as the Queen passed with her sister, he smiled at Danielle as she walked by, she nodded slowly, as if they were sharing an unspoken secret.  
"Did you mean what you said?" Danielle asked, with some satisfaction in her voice.  
Michelle said nothing, the silence spoke for itself, but Danielle insisted, she needed an answer, "did you mean what you said when you told the guard that I didn't have to stay?"  
"Yes, I did. Danielle, you will either become Queen of Scotland, or of France one day, whatever path you may choose. I brought you here in hopes to present to the Scottish court their future Queen, but instead I fear that I have only brought you here to teach you a rather valuable lesson."  
"What is this lesson." Danielle grew a little excited at the thought of this, she loved learning new things, the world and all it's knowledge was open to her, she wanted to seize it.  
"It took me seven long years to learn this Danielle, but a Queen is no ruler if she cannot make decisions based on what is best for the people of her nation, and not decisions based on what is best for her. Though it does not appear this way, the royalty of the world work for their civilians, not the other way around."  
Danielle followed her sister into a large dining room, completely deserted. "'Royalty of the world," she quoted, "you make it sound like an elite club."  
Michelle frowned uncomfortably, "why, that is precisely what it is."  
"That is all you wanted to tell me then?" Danielle asked, confused that she didn't get more out of her sister's words.  
"I am afraid so. Danielle, you must choose now what is best for your country, and not for yourself."  
"What is best for my country? How is ruling a country that I don't care about in any way shape or form 'best' for it? Do not try to guilt me into ruling Scotland, Mademoiselle, for it shall not work!"  
The two of them walked in silence up to Danielle's chambers.  
Michelle nodded, "I expect you downstairs in three quarters of an hour, you shall find your gown in your dressing room, I will send up a tenant at once, and one more thing." The Queen reached beneath Danielle's bed and pulled out a polished box made of oak; the edges were plated with gold.  
"What is this," asked Danielle coldly, she wanted no present to bride her into staying.  
"This was my very first crown, I want you to have it, whether you choose France or Scotland, this crown will give you the authority you deserve."  
Danielle looked at the beautiful golden crown. It was simple, and that was its power, with only one gem in the centre of it, a rare diamond.  
"Thank you," said Danielle slowly, it had finally dawned upon her that Michelle was going to die, very shortly.  
There was a light rapping on the door, breaking the intimate silence that the two shared.  
"Yes," Michelle called with mock authority, "what do you want?"  
"It is the Prince of France, Your Highness, here to see Lady Danielle."  
Michelle looked at her sister, "you are a lucky child, you know that very few royals find their soul mate."  
Danielle nodded, she felt lucky.  
"Tell the Prince he may enter on the sole condition that he and I have a chat, fetch me another tenant, and have a room prepared for his highness at once." Michelle said once again, assuming authority.  
"Yes, milady," and the guard left.  
"Why must you two have a chat?" Danielle asked, once the guard was gone.  
"You are my younger sister and you have no father or mother, if he is to marry you, he will have to ask my permission first."  
She looked quizzically at Michelle before she fully understood what her older sister had just said, and nodded silently. Right now silence was what Danielle desired most.  
There was yet another rapping on the door, Michelle got up, for she knew it was Henry, "Danielle, go and get ready, I want to present you in thirty minutes to the court, and wear the crown." Danielle nodded, and left to follow her sister's orders.  
"Michelle," said Henry, exasperated, "where is she?"  
"Henry, how did you get here so quickly?"  
"Right after you left, I prepared my horse, we left only about a half hour after you."  
"You could have been killed!" Said Michelle, she knew that a royal travelling alone from France to Scotland was dangerous; so many things could go wrong.  
"Michelle, we both know that danger is what makes life worth living," said Henry, happily.  
"You come here to ask for my sister's hand in marriage, and you give me that quote? Come now, Henry, is that how you are going to treat her?" Henry looked confused while Michelle said this, but he understood after moments of thinking, Michelle was testing him, that had to be it.  
"Michelle, I would die a thousand times for your sister, I would rescue her from a dragon, or from the bottom of the ocean, whatever she needed."  
"Henry, I am convinced, and always have been, that you would protect her from any danger that you could protect her from, but please, what will happen to Scotland once Danielle is Princess of France?"  
"Michelle, is that all you think about, Scotland?"  
"Henry, I am the sole ruler of a country, my husband died, and soon I will too, every moment of free time is spent thinking of that, and what it will do to Scotland."  
Henry would never understand how someone could be so passionate about a position that trapped them so much, that imprisoned their mind, and hypnotized their sub conscious. But before he could even begin to try and understand, he heard footsteps.  
"Henry," cried a voice, and the footsteps quickened. Henry stood up, and saw her, she was in a deep velvet dress, lined with white lace and pearls all around, her hair was tied up tightly, held by a simple crown made of pure gold with a lone diamond in the encrusted in the middle.  
In the instant of seeing her sister, a wave of fatigue hit Michelle; she looked at the two, holding each other's hands, staring in their eyes. She did not wish to break that, so she made her way slowly to her own bedchamber, and lay down, on top of her covers. She crossed her arms across her chest, with her legs stretched out, and closed her eyes. The sweet aroma of death swept upon her, as she took her last breath, she heard her husband's voice calling her back to him. 


End file.
